


Eternally

by PuppyBin



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M, One Shot, TXT Eternally, eternally, tw death, txt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:08:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25016758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PuppyBin/pseuds/PuppyBin
Summary: How do you explain these repeating occurrence? Was it a dream, or a Deja Vu?
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Kang Taehyun, Choi Yeonjun/Kang Taehyun
Kudos: 25





	Eternally

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my very first fanfic here! Not proofread, I literally wrote it after having some crazy thoughts about Eternally's MV! I hope you guys like it! Do leave a comment on how you think about it!👉🏻👈🏻

_“Yeonjun-hyung…”_

Taehyun was stunned. Was that really Yeonjun? His yellow hair isn’t hard to miss, even though it was almost fully covered by the overgrown flowers and vines. Taehyun stood up slowly, stepping onto the purple pansies, not noticing there was purple liquid dripping on his shoes with each step. As Taehyun got closer to the body, he was lost at words.

_It is Yeonjun..._

Dried purple blood-like liquid covered Yeonjun’s neck and arms, staining his white outfit. His eyes are closed, lips are in a faded pink, vines and roots are surrounding the chair he was seated in, hugging his thighs and arms, as if he were intentionally trapped by the growths. The flowers on his head, however, looked fresh, as if they were recently bloomed. Taehyun took the courage and touched Yeonjun’s skin with his fingertip. _It was cold…_

“How did this happen, weren’t he just with u-“ Taehyun’s thoughts stopped abruptly. His eyes widened at the newly formed thoughts. He realized how Yeonjun has been exceptionally quiet, always going missing at random times, and not to mention, _he didn’t appear in any video recordings that Beomgyu took during practices or anywhere._ Taehyun looked at Yeonjun’s body and took a step back. More memories are flooding him.

Yeonjun avoided their physical contact, he couldn’t look at anyone in the eye, he would randomly appear in different places, and which Taehyun now realized, _his lips are not as colored as before._ Hueningkai would constantly ask where was Yeonjun, Beomgyu would always try to film Yeonjun, which Yeonjun will consistently avoid the camera. Soobin would stare into empty space all the time, as if he’s thinking about something. While Yeonjun, _he will wear turtlenecks for practices unfailingly._ Taehyun took a peek at the body again, _true enough, the blood started from his neck, was it what Yeonjun-hyung was trying to hide?_

_What was he all the time he was with us? Does anyone else knew?_ Questions flooded Taehyun’s head. Yeonjun was gone, and no one noticed, how is it that everyone else except Hueningkai could see him properly? _Was it because Hueningkai was too pure and Yeonjun doesn’t want him to know what happened to him? Did Yeonjun want to tell us something, that’s why only the others can see him?_

“Yeonjun-hyung… What is going on- Ah!” Taehyun hissed in pain, his left eye suddenly have an unexplained stinging feeling. He looked around and noticed a small mirror, which he took and reflected himself in it. His mouth hanged when he noticed his eye changed, just like how it did in his nightmare which he have been having for a few nights now. It is mostly black, with a hint of a star shape in the middle of his eye. Taehyun covered his eye before getting on his feet, fleeing from Yeonjun’s body.

Tears welled up in his eye. _What is going on?_ The same question echo-ed in his head. He ran deeper into the forest, before bumping into someone, _or something._ He looked up and noticed it was Beomgyu, _but at the same time it wasn’t._ There was something on his back, he looked menacing. Beomgyu turned and looked at Taehyun before standing up, making Taehyun more vulnerable. He suddenly felt small, he needed to run, but Beomgyu is blocking his every escape route. Taehyun took the courage and looked at Beomgyu again, _the thing behind him is moving._ He scanned the area again, praying he’ll find an exit. A distant light can be seen, and it was straight ahead, but even before Taehyun can plan his move, _the thing on Beomgyu moved and stabbed Taehyun’s chest…_

“Ahh!” Taehyun woke up, sweating badly. He felt his chest area, and looked around, feeling at ease when he heard Hueningkai’s soft snoring. _It was only a dream.._. He got off his bed and went to the bathroom, washing the sweat off his face. His blood turned cold when he looked into the mirror. _His left eye was abnormal, the exact same one from his dream._ He covered his eye before running out of his shared room, heading into Yeonjun’s room, only to find it empty.

_It wasn’t a dream after all…_


End file.
